


Big Red Revenge

by LoudestMind



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudestMind/pseuds/LoudestMind
Summary: Whenever HHH stepped into the ring, the masses cast aside their differences and became unified. It was unity in hatred - hatred of him. They were all there to see if this would be the night The Game fell. Would they be the lucky ones to see it? Kayfabe story circa late 1999-early 2000. Rated M for language and future graphic depictions of violence. Reader discretion is advised!
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter could still hear the jeers from the crowd. Whenever Triple H stepped into the ring, the masses cast aside their differences and became unified. It was unity in hatred - hatred of him. They were all there to see if this would be the night The Game fell. Would they be the lucky ones to see it? They weren't. Hunter smiled.

The match that night had been brutal, and while Triple H came out on top, he had taken a beating. Hunter passed a hand over his forehead and winced. The bump had nearly tripled in size. At this rate he'd wake up with a fucking watermelon on his head.

He struggled to focus on the road. Rain pelted the windshield with an intensity that almost matched the ringing in his ears. Water flowed down the road in a vast, continuous sheet. The headlights from oncoming traffic stabbed his eyes and goddamn his head hurt!

Hunter just wanted some sleep. He'd earned that much hadn't he? X-Pac had other plans though, the little shit. Hunter had found a key in his locker after the gig, with a slip of paper. The paper had the address of a motel scrawled on it – a shithouse no doubt – a key, and a brief note: "Good times."

"Good times" probably meant some pills, maybe some blow – shit, maybe even some hookers. There'd be a handful of jobbers there hoping some greatness might rub off on them. There'd be some front row girls someone had invited back. Slimy stuff really.

Hunter pulled into the place and managed to park the car mostly in-between the lines. He rubbed the melon on his head.

He hated this kind of shit. There was probably still time to head back uptown and find a decent place to stay if he left now. Still, it meant a lot to X-Pac that he was there. The little dude was a pain in the ass – but he was a friend. And Hunter was short on those at the moment.

He got out of the car and walked to the door. The rain didn't bother him; it actually felt good on his head, and it might make him smell better. One shower was somehow never enough to get the stench of the ring off.

He paused with his hand on the door. It'd just be a couple drinks, then he'd leave when the heavy stuff came out. Stay just long enough not to be a dick. He sighed, put the key in the lock, and opened the door.

The room was completely dark inside. There wasn't any blow or hookers as far as he could tell. That little shit X-Pac wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Hunter could barely make out a single feminine form standing in the back of the room. She strode towards him, and her face became illuminated by the pale streetlight glow filtering into the room from the open door behind him. He recognized that face.

She had her hands on her hips and wore an expression that looked curiously similar to the one worn by the girl's father whenever he fucked up. He swallowed.

"Hi Stephanie."


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie had never stepped foot in a place so vile. She scrunched her nose and tried not to notice the stains that seemed to cover every inch of the place. She didn't dare sit on any of the furniture, so instead she settled into an awkward half-sitting, half-leaning position on the relatively clean bathroom vanity at the back of the room.

The place was awful, but it suited her needs. She was desperate not to be spotted and her father had eyes and ears everywhere. She didn't need him or anyone else knowing what she was doing tonight. Stephanie McMahon needed help, which was bad enough. But even worse was who she was asking it from.

She lurched to her feet when she heard the key in the lock. The door opened and she watched Triple H's large frame enter the motel room. Her breath caught in her throat – he somehow seemed even bigger outside of his normal setting. She did not have many previous interactions with him. They occasionally sat in the same production meetings or stood next to each other while grabbing a coffee, but that was it.

"Hi Stephanie." He was clearly surprised, though he quickly masked it by glaring down his prominent nose at her.

She hesitated. Stephanie had no prior experience in asking for help; she simply ordered, and people followed. Somehow, she didn't think Triple H would be as receptive to her normal tactics. So she presented her proposal to him as just that – a proposal between prospective business partners.

"Let me get this straight," he said, "you want me to act like I drugged and married you? Then you want me to beat your dad's ass and help you take over his business and run it together?"

She nodded curtly. "Yes, that's pretty much it."

"And what's in it for me?"

She felt the heat in her cheeks as he studied her. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't have her normal confidence in his presence. Something about him compromised her, and she hated it. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

But Triple H and her were similar creatures. She recognized in him the same burning desire for power that sustained and drove her. So she forced herself to straighten her back, pull back her shoulders, and meet his eyes with her own.

"I'll get you a shot at the WWF Championship."

The seconds seemed to drag into minutes as he considered this. He never broke the fierce gaze he fixed on her. He was sizing her up. She didn't back down.

Finally, he broke the silence. "I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Tires squealed and cans rattled behind the open-top convertible as the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley peeled out of the Tunnel of Love and onto the Vegas strip.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, we're clear," Hunter said.

He glanced over at his new wife. What should he say to her? What does a man say to his wife when the ceremony's over? The movies always ended there.

He cleared his throat. "Well so far so good, right?"

"Yep."

And that was it. They drove on in silence for several more minutes towards the MGM Grand where he would go into his room, and she into hers. Some wedding night. He glanced over at her again – she wasn't actually that bad looking.

He cleared his throat again. "You know, there's a lot we could –"

"We really don't have to do this."

"…do what?"

"Talk."

So, this was happily ever after. Shit, was a title shot really worth marrying the ice princess? He imagined himself hoisting the WWF title belt. Yes, it was worth it.

And then there was Vince; his reaction would play out on national television during Test and Stephanie's planned wedding ceremony on Monday Night Raw. They had paid off Stephanie's bachelorette party bartender to pretend to spike her drink and have him record the video of Hunter and Stephanie's wedding – ostensibly performed against Stephanie's will. Hunter would roll the footage during the Monday night ceremony from safely backstage. Vince would be pissed.

An obnoxious ringing burst from Stephanie's pocket that nearly startled him into swerving into oncoming traffic.

"Jesus, what is that?"

She pulled a brick out of her pocket– a cell phone, because of course princess had a cell phone – and hesitated.

It blared again. "You going to answer that thing?"

She sighed before answering cheerily, "Hey!" Her voice conveyed a false sense of happiness, one befitting of a woman the night before her wedding. He had never seen anyone change moods so quickly, fulfill a role so completely. She was good.

"Hey baby, I miss you so much. Yeah, the party's just winding down, just saying some last goodbyes. Yes, I had a great time. I don't even think I'll be able to sleep. I just can't wait for tomorrow, for our special day. Uh-huh. I can't wait to finally be your wife. Oh, someone is just leaving, and I have to say goodbye. Love you too." She hung up the phone. "Fucking idiot."

How did she do that? He glanced over at her again and their eyes met briefly. She flashed him a devious smile, and he felt himself smiling back. He was impressed, something that rarely happened. He turned his attention back to the road, and they drove on in silence for several minutes.

Stephanie chuckled suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "You know how we said you should play the tape during the ceremony from backstage?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"You should be there. In person. Come out and play the tape during the ceremony."

He shook his head. "No way. Vince said he'd fire anyone who showed up during the wedding who wasn't family."

Her smile broadened. "Well, aren't you family now?"

He thought about that for a moment. Yes… yes, he was. And Vince – Vince was now his father. Hunter started laughing, and soon Stephanie joined him. Their laughter grew into hysterical cries that turned the heads of passers-by on the strip but neither of them cared.

Being married to the ice princess might not be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't even ten o'clock, but Stephanie was already feeling unsteady on her feet. Her husband – if you could call him that – had decided to throw a New Year's Eve party with The Degenerates. It turned out being married to Hunter meant being married to the boys as well. She didn't think she could buy enough wine with all her father's money to make thattolerable. Still, that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"Hey boys! Check this out!"

She turned just in time to see X-Pac leap off the side of a couch, legs spread wide. He landed squarely on his ass and simultaneously slammed two beer cans against the ground. The cans burst open, spraying everybody within ten feet with barely drinkable piss-water.

"X-Factor baby!"

Everyone burst out laughing, including the latest addition to the group: Tori.

"Save some of that energy for later," Tori said. She snaked an arm around X-Pac's waist as he got to his feet. Beer dripped from his jean suspenders.

"You got it," he said and kissed her. Gross.

Tori was bad news. She was dating that maniac, Kane. But here she was, very obviously involved with X-Pac. Steph didn't care that she was fooling around. After all, it wasn't like her marriage to Hunter was destined for monogamy. But Tori was careless. She was acting like a woman who wanted to be found out.

Kane was a dangerous man. Stephanie didn't give a damn if Tori was caught; let Kane tear her to pieces on national TV. The ratings would be great, and even more money would flow into McMahon coffers. But Stephanie doubted Kane would stop at Tori. Tori, X-Pac, and now Stephanie – they were all Degenerates; and that made all of them targets.

She must have been glaring at Tori since Hunter walked over and spoke lowly so only Stephanie could hear. "You're not going to scratch her eyes out, are you?" He chuckled.

She looked up at him – he was more than a full head taller than her – "No. But you know this is a bad idea."

"Oh, that again." He groaned.

"What happens to us if Kane finds out? When he finds out. Do you even know wha–"

He put his hand over her lips and looked at her squarely. "The Game isn't going to let anybody lay a hand on his wife." He gripped her by the shoulders. "Not Kane. Not anybody."

And she believed him. She smiled, and for the first time that night, she actually meant it.

"Besides, you and I run things now. Nobody is messing with us."

She nodded. He was right about that too. Her plan had worked better than she had even imagined. She'd humiliated her father at the revealing of the footage of her marriage to Triple H on national TV. And that was nothing compared to her turning against him at Armageddon. That last betrayal had proven too much for the old man, and he had fled from the business entirely. She and Triple H were now firmly in control.

The night went by faster after that. Stephanie even found herself laughing at some of the boys' stupid jokes. Midnight soon arrived and the group cheered the new year. Tori and X-Pac kissed. Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other but said nothing. They didn't have to. Theirs wasn't a marriage of romance, but one of ruthless pragmatism entered into by two predators at the top of their game.

They both knew: this would be the millennium of McMahon-Helmsley.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter heard someone pounding on his hotel room door. He looked at the clock; it wasn't even six yet. He pulled the sheets over his head and rolled over. The pounding came again.

"Dammit, go away!"

"Hunter! C'mon man, I need to talk to you!" It sounded like X-Pac. What the hell did he want?

Hunter groaned. X-Pac pounded again.

"Alright! Just give me a God damn minute!" Hunter struggled to free himself from the sheets, the nice, warm sheets. This had better be good.

He stumbled to the door, then opened it a crack. There was X-Pac, grinning, and rocking on the balls of his feet like he was already two cups deep into the complimentary coffee.

"Get dressed, we need to talk. I heard about a great, local place near here," X-Pac said.

"Can we just talk here?"

"No man, I want to check out the city! We never just go out anymore!"

Hunter thought about shutting the door in his face, but something in his friend's eyes made him pause. It really did look like he needed to talk to someone.

"Just give me a minute, I'll meet you in the lobby."

One cup of coffee and a ten-minute drive later, and they were at the place. As it turned out, the great, local place was a Denny's.

"You've got to be kidding me man. A Denny's?"

"Yeah! I heard they have great pancakes!"

X-Pac opened the car door, and Hunter was greeted with a blast of freezing air. Winter had arrived and blanketed the city under a few inches of snow. X-Pac practically skipped towards the lobby, barely catching himself on the door handle as his feet slipped on the ice. Hunter wasn't far behind him.

The woman behind the hostess stand seemed surprised to see them. Hunter hoped that was due to their size, and not because she recognized them.

It took her a moment to find her voice "Um… table or booth?"

"Booth!" said X-Pac, and he eagerly followed the woman as she led them. Hunter sighed, then joined them.

Hunter tried to avoid making eye-contact with people as he walked by. Thankfully, at this time of day, it was mostly the older crowd who was much less likely to recognize him. Even still, he thought he could see familiar looks of disgust as he walked by. Or maybe he just imagined hatred coming from everyone these days.

X-Pac sat, and adjusted the table. Hunter barely had room to squeeze in, and pushed the table a few inches into his friend's gut. He groaned, and they both pushed on the table, sending their benches back and forcing the guests on either side of them into their tables. That was better.

"Ahem – can I get something started for you two? A dri–"

"Pancakes!" X-Pac said.

Hunter sighed. "Just a black coffee for me, thanks."

He looked at X-Pac, who was glancing around the diner with child-like enthusiasm.

"Alright, so why the hell did you drag me here?"

"I'll tell you, but first, tell me this: What's it like being married to the princess?"

Hunter hesitated, then said, "You know it's not for real right? I mean, yeah we're married – like, legally – but it ain't real."

X-Pac leaned back in the booth, and favored Hunter with a look that was probably supposed to be thoughtful. "I don't know, you two seem to be getting along pretty well lately."

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we want the same things. What drives her – it drives me too."

"So… you're like a married couple then."

Hunter didn't have a response for that. He settled for a glare, but X-Pac just smiled, the little shit. Hunter relented. "Whatever man, are you going to tell me why we're here?"

X-Pac leaned forward and spoke softly. "I think I love Tori, man."

Hunter wasn't sure what he had expected, but that certainly wasn't it.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just because you're fucking her, doesn't mean you love her."

"I know man, but this is different. I can't stop thinking about her. She's incredible! She's amazing! She…" He made a suck-it gesture. "She's good, you know what I mean?"

The waitress picked that moment to return and drop the coffee off. Hunter blushed. Since when did he blush?

He sipped his coffee then said, "Ok, so let's say you love her. So what?"

"So… I want to tell everybody!"

Hunter laughed. "And Kane? What about Ka–"

"Don't talk to me about that asshole! I can't stand thinking about him. Seeing him with Tori – it ain't right man and you know it. It's disgusting! Fuck Kane!"

"I thought Tori was already doing that."

Hunter was surprised at how fast X-Pac moved. He forced the table into Hunter's gut and was on-his feet and across the table in a second. Silverware clattered loudly onto the floor, and X-Pac had his hand on Hunter's throat. X-Pac's left fist was cocked, ready to knock Hunter's teeth out.

"Um – I have a pancake breakfast here?"

Hunter's eyes darted between X-Pac's fierce glare and the fist poised to break his nose. He smiled, and slowly raised his hands. "Alright. Alright." He coughed. "You love her."

X-Pac seemed to return to his senses. Whether that was due to what Hunter said, the looks of startled confusion from the early-bird-special retirement crowd and the waitress, or the promise of pancakes, Hunter didn't know or care. X-Pac slowly withdrew his hand from Hunter's throat and sat back down.

X-Pac turned to the waitress and smiled. "Can I have more syrup for these?"

A few moments later and X-Pac was gleefully pouring maple syrup onto his pancake stack. Hunter massaged his throat and sipped his coffee, happy to feel it warming his belly, though he no longer needed it to wake up after being pounced on like that.

"You said you wanted the whole world to know. What do you have in mind?"

X-Pac looked up from his meal, and smiled. "I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie watched on the TV as Kane and Big Show exchanged thunderous blows in the ring. Usually the site of Kane made her deeply uneasy, but Big Show was more than a match for him. With each blow Big Show inflicted on the Big Red Machine, she could feel herself sink further and further into the plush sofa that was trucked from event to event for her comfort.

Being the head of the company had its benefits: her room was lavish, at least by the standards of the road. She picked at the delicious food that had been set on the table before her. She knew she should be enjoying this a lot more, but she couldn't escape a feeling of deep unease. Being the most powerful person in the company should protect her from such weakness, but there it was.

She heard the roar of the crowd through the concrete ceiling above her before the cause of the commotion showed on her TV. X-Pac was running down the ramp towards the ring. What the hell was that little idiot doing?

To Stephanie's dread, he made a direct line straight for Tori who was watching ringside. He plucked her up from the ground and – what the hell was his plan? To carry her away with him? Kane rolled out of the ring and easily picked X-Pac up by the neck and prepared to chokeslam him onto the concrete floor at ringside.

Big Show interrupted Kane just as he was throwing X-Pac down, and then Hunter appeared. What the fuck was he doing?

She jumped to her feet and threw the door open and met eye to eye with the Road Dogg. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled malevolently, "Oh Princess, did you really think Hunter would leave you here by yourself? He knew you'd try to get in the way."

Stephanie began shrieking as she heard X-Pac regale Kane with his X-Pac and Tori Christmas Story. She flipped the table, then attempted to push past Jesse. She was no match for him, as he towered over her. It felt better to get her hands on someone though as she slapped at his chest.

The Big Show, ever the fierce competitor, continued to weaken Kane. Stephanie could see it wouldn't be enough. She watched in horror as Hunter struck Kane in the head with a steel chair, the sound of metal meeting bone echoing in her head. Hunter led the group, instructing the Big Show to chokeslam Kane. Stephanie's hand covered her mouth in disbelief as she watched Hunter move Kane's limp body towards the corner of the ring, pulling a rope out of his jacket and tying Kane to the ringpost.

She realized then how much planning had gone into this and began shaking with rage at Hunter's betrayal. Stephanie looked on helplessly as Kane struggled against the rope, pulling his body as hard as he could against the restraint.

Stephanie cringed as X-Pac laughed at Kane and closed her eyes tightly against the imagine on the monitor, but not quickly enough. The image of Tori and X-Pac kissing in front of Kane would be forever burned into Stephanie's memory. The devastation and anger in Kane's eyes haunted Stephanie.

It finally ended. The image of Kane wandering listlessly outside the arena played on the monitors for everyone to see. Stephanie shook from anger – and though she'd never admit it – from fear. That son of a bitch Hunter. She didn't know who he should be more afraid of, the Big Red Machine, or the wife – the McMahon he'd betrayed.


End file.
